J'entends la pluie, j'entends ton cœur
by JunkyBoaz713
Summary: À peine quelques jours après le mort du jeune Sokovien, il disparaît. Mais Pietro est là. Il a survécu. Clint reviendra blessé, mutilé, avec un sentiment de culpabilité qui le ronge et le pousse à se détacher des autres. Mais Pietro et Wanda ne sont pas de cet avis. Surtout Pietro !
1. Prologue

**Film d'origine :** _Avengers Age of Ultron_

 **Couple(s) :** Clint et Pietro (il va sans dire !) **/** Tony et Steve (léger mais présent)

 **Je n'oublie pas de rappeler que l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas**.

 _ **Je voudrai remercier Amanda A Fox pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce couple et qui m'a énormément inspiré pour cette histoire !**_

* * *

Il s'était volatilisé, un matin, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. La plupart de ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé de sa chambre, le strict minimum avait été emporté. Tout le monde pensa d'abord à une mission de dernière minute mais il fut vite affirmé que non. Bien évidemment tout moyen de le localiser était resté dans sa chambre. Des appels furent passés de partout dans l'espoir que l'agent soit signalé quelque part. Personne ne l'avait vu.  
Introuvable  
Au milieu de cette agitation, la jeune Wanda Maximoff avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Serait-ce à cause d'elle s'il était parti ? Et si la voir n'avait fait qu'alourdir encore plus le deuil qu'il portait sur ses épaules ? Elle qui avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui pleurer la mort de son frère une semaine auparavant… se retrouvait définitivement toute seule.

Clint Barton s'envola un beau matin d'hiver sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.


	2. Chapitre 1

Petit Index (sera différent à chaque chapitre) :

\- Dialogue

« _Télépathie_ »

« **SMS** »

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nous faisons tous des choix

 _7 Février :_

Lorsque Wanda se réveilla ce matin-là elle eut l'étrange impression que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Son chagrin était toujours bien présent mais elle se sentait plus en vie que la veille, comme si la fissure dans son cœur tentait de se refermer. Elle balaya cette drôle de sensation de la main et tourna la tête vers son réveil. 08h30. La jeune fille se leva péniblement, enfila ses chaussons ainsi qu'un gilet noir par-dessus son pyjama et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine réservée aux Avengers.  
Dès qu'elle passa la porte elle vit Natasha Romanoff attablée avec Steve Rogers, tous deux discutaient d'une mission à venir dans la journée.

\- Bonjour, ma belle, dit Natasha en s'avançant vers la jeune Sokovienne. Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Comme les autres jours, je dirai. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça se passera bien aujourd'hui.  
\- Content de te l'entendre dire, annonça Steve en posant sa main sur son épaule. Vient donc t'asseoir avec nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?  
\- Je prendrai un thé. Mais laissez je…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça me fait plaisir ! Ajouta le Captain en souriant.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! Articula Wanda qui se sentait rouir malgré elle. Vous êtes bien habillés tous les deux. Vous êtes de sortie ?  
\- Une réunion avec les supérieurs pour que nous prenions connaissance des prochaines directives à mettre en place, répondit l'agent russe en mimant un pistolet sur sa tempe. La partie la plus chiante de ce job…  
\- Langage !  
\- Pardon patron, bougonna la rouquine pendant que Wanda s'étouffait de rire avec un gâteau au miel. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre rire, ma belle.  
\- Oui, ça fait du bien. Vous… pensez que je pourrai accéder aux salles d'entrainement, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Aucun problème pour moi ! Il faudra juste que tu passes voir Tony avant. Il te donnera ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses aller et venir dans le bâtiment.  
\- Merci M. Rogers.  
\- Appelle-nous par nos prénom, répondit Steve en grimaçant. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Et surtout j'ai l'impression d'avoir 80 ans quand on m'appelle comme ça.  
\- Bah… commença la rouquine en faisant la moue.  
\- Ah non, Natasha ! Ne commence pas ! Tu sais bien que… Bordel de me…  
\- Steve, ton langage ! S'offusqua la concernée.

Ce dernier venait de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en retard et c'était une des choses qu'il détestait le plus.

\- Nous sommes en retard, Romanoff !  
\- Oh mince ! Désolé de nous sauver comme ça, Wanda, mais c'est de partie remise, hein ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Sauvez-vous et bonne journée !

La jeune femme n'entendit très vite plus que le bruit des talons de sa nouvelle collègue qui se sauvait en courant jusqu'à la salle de conférence. Wanda finit tranquillement de manger avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se laver et s'habiller.  
Trouver le bureau de Tony ne fut pas compliqué, il avait presque un quart d'étage à lui tout seul. Cela aurait été moins comique si le milliardaire logeait officiellement ici, songea la jeune femme. Depuis le retour de Sokovie il n'était revenu qu'une seule fois, il y a deux jours et n'avait pas vraiment cherché à prendre contact avec elle. Pas du tout en fait.

\- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle Maximoff ?

Wanda se retourna en sursautant. Sa magie serpentait entre ses doigts mais s'évapora quand la jeune fille reconnu le visage désolé de Tony Stark. Voyant qu'il levait les mains en signe de paix elle cacha immédiatement les siennes dans son dos.

\- Désolée, je voulais pas…  
\- Non non, ce n'est rien ! Une mauvaise habitude de ma part. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Ça va, je crois. Ces derniers jours ne furent pas des plus faciles.  
\- Je ne peux que difficilement imaginer ce que vous éprouvez en ce moment. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?  
\- M. Rogers m'a demandé de venir vous voir.  
\- Ah, le beau Steve, dit le milliardaire en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?  
\- Le… ? En fait c'est moi qui souhaiterai avoir accès aux salles d'entrainement et il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.  
\- Il est vrai que tu n'as pas encore tous les accès. Vient avec moi on va régler tout ça.

Il tourna les talons et invita la jeune femme à entrer dans son bureau. Wanda remarqua le soudain tutoiement mais ne tiqua pas. Tony rempli tous les dossiers nécessaires pour donner les accès à sa collègue et une petite demi-heure plus tard elle avait en sa possession une carte magnétique lui donnant accès à tout le bâtiment et une carte bancaire coquettement remplie.

\- Dès que vous commencerez à partir en mission vous toucherez un salaire comme nous tous. Voici également un téléphone portable avec tous nos contacts et F.R.I.D.A.Y sera disponible pour quoi que ce soit.  
\- Bonjour mademoiselle Maximoff, dit l'Intelligence Artificielle. C'est un plaisir de vous savoir parmi nous.  
\- Merci à vous deux, murmura Wanda en faisant défiler la liste de ses contacts.

Ses doigts se figèrent quand le nom de Clint apparu avec sa photo. Tony détourna les yeux et se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- Clint n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie ?  
\- Malheureusement non. Mais s'il laisse la moindre trace de son passage Friday et moi le trouveront.  
\- M. Stark ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si sérieux lorsque je suis là ? Je veux dire... Je sais très bien que, d'habitude, vous ne l'êtes pas autant avec les autres.  
\- Votre pouvoir ne vous permet-il pas de lire dans les pensées ?  
\- Accessoirement, oui.  
\- Alors qu'y voyez-vous ? Questionna-t-il en tapotant sa tête.  
\- Vous me permettez, vraiment ?  
\- Faites, je vous en prie !

La magicienne hésita un moment puis posa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue de Tony pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. Son visage était comme éteint, il baissait les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard. De sa main gauche elle lui caressa tendrement le front du bout des doigts, laissant sa magie se manifester. Très vite les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent d'une lueur flamboyante.  
Leurs esprits étaient connectés.  
Wanda se vit projetée dans des scènes du passé du scientifique. Des armes, des morts injustifiées, des familles meurtries. Certaines zones étaient bloquées mais elle ne s'en soucia guère, bien que très éloquents pour elle la jeune femme fit s'envoler ces souvenirs d'un mouvement de la main pour se diriger vers le cœur-même de ces tourments. Tony apparu soudainement devant elle et la pris dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

« _Comment pourrai-je me permettre de rire en votre présence alors que je suis responsable de tous vos malheurs ? Je pensais prendre les bonnes décisions mais cela ne menait que vers de mauvaises choses. C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes seule._ »

A ces mots Wanda coupa le lien entre eux et sa magie s'éteignit. Elle recula d'un pas, laissant son collègue se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Si je n'avais pas créé ce robot censé protéger l'humanité… votre frère serait avec vous en ce moment.  
\- Nous le savons tous. Mais il n'est plus là. Et vous engluer de la sorte ne sera jamais la solution. Ultron a fait ses choix et il en a payé le prix. Tout comme… Pietro. Même si c'est dur je dois continuer à vivre pour mon frère, attendre le retour de Clint et vous, redevenez vous-même. S'il n'y a plus personne pour rire ici, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tony pianotait sur son ordinateur pour ne pas avoir à regarder Wanda. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra, finit-il par dire.  
\- Il nous reviendra je le sais. Ça ne fait que dix jours qu'il est parti. Si je ne peux pas croire en lui alors vers qui puis-je me tourner ?

A ces mots Wanda quitta la pièce à vive allure et retourna dans sa chambre. Tony avait le regard perdu dans le vague, les poings serrés de chaque côté du clavier de son ordinateur. Soudain une sonnerie le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

 _1 Message de Wanda Maximoff_

Tony ouvrit le message.

« **Merci pour tout M. Stark ! Et veuillez accepter mes excuses pour m'être emportée.** »

Il verrouilla son téléphone en souriant puis se replongea sur son écran d'ordinateur. Cherchant la moindre trace de l'agent Barton.

\- Croyez en l'avenir, Mademoiselle Maximoff. En l'attendant, croyez en votre nouvelle famille !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !  
Un grand merci à vos premiers reviews, ça me va droit au cœur ! :)

Petite note explicative :

1) Avant le j'avais mis le Sokovar en russe parce que je me disais que ça pouvait se ressembler mais dans les chapitres à venir il y aura beaucoup de discussions des jumeaux dans leur langue natale donc ça allait devenir trop compliqué. ^^

2) Lexique de ce chapitre :

\- Dialoque

\- **_Dialogue en Sokovar_**

« _télépathie_ »

« _**télépathie en Sokovar**_ »

« **Titre de chanson et Artiste** »

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _**Mon frère, ouvre les yeux**_

 _7 Février, un peu plus tard :_

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte de sa chambre après avoir été voir Tony Stark, la jeune Maximoff s'effondra au sol et pleura sans retenue. Mentionner son frère puis Clint si ouvertement était encore trop difficile pour son cœur blessé. Elle se releva lentement au bout de quelques minutes tout en essuyant ses larmes puis enfila sa tenue de mission avant de ressortir. Comme il était presque midi elle décida de passer par la cuisine avant d'aller s'entraîner, pleurer lui avait creusé l'appétit.  
Dès qu'elle passa la porte de la cuisine elle fut submergée par les odeurs d'épices qui flottaient dans l'air, quelqu'un semblait cuisiner et pas quelque chose de mauvais. Son regard se posa sur l'agent Romanoff, occupée à remuer une grosse casserole tout en dansant en rythme sur la chanson qui sortait de son téléphone.  
Wanda s'approcha du plan de travail et se permit de regarder le nom de la chanson.

« **Get Away de Samantha Jade** »

L'agent russe leva les yeux vers elle et vit immédiatement ses yeux rougis.

\- Tout va bien Wanda ?  
\- Une discussion un peu douloureuse avec M. Stark. Mais ça va aller ! Vous n'étiez pas en réunion avec M. Rogers ?  
\- Si mais j'ai pu partir plus tôt. Ils voulaient surtout s'entretenir avec Steve. Tiens, goûte-moi ça. J'aimerai ton avis, dit la rouquine en lui tendant une cuillère remplie d'une mixture rouge.

Wanda attrapa la cuillère et engloutit son contenu en une seule fois. Lorsque senti le goût de la viande mélangée aux épices et elle ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de plaisir.

\- Visiblement je ne l'ai pas raté, dit Natasha en souriant.  
\- C'est délicieux ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Un vieux plat de l'Amérique texane, du Chili con carne.  
\- Les américains ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre !  
\- Il n'y a plus que le riz à faire cuire. Tu veux bien mettre la table, en attendant ?  
\- Bien sûr. Nous serons combien ?  
\- Et bien James et Vision sont encore en mission donc juste cinq.

La jeune Maximoff leva alors les mains en direction des différents placards et, faisant danser lentement ses doigts et ses mains, fit s'envoler tout le nécessaire pour le repas. Les différents objets volaient de façon fluide autour des jeunes femmes avant de se poser avec délicatesse sur ta table.

\- Tu es sûre d'avoir besoin d'entrainement, Wanda ? Demanda Natasha en souriant.  
\- Ces objets sont légers donc ce n'est pas compliqué. Par contre pour déplacer une personne ou atteindre une zone précise à longue distance ce n'est plus aussi facile.  
\- Je vois. Tu sais par quoi tu vas commencer ?  
\- Pas encore. Je verrai sur place.  
\- N'hésite pas à demander à Steve. Ça lui fera plaisir de t'aider.  
\- Vous croyez ? Je ne veux pas le déranger.  
\- Aucun problème pour moi, dit le concerné en entrant dans la cuisine. Et puis très bientôt tu partiras en mission avec nous, il te faudra t'entraîner en groupe. Je ne vois pas d'objection à te donner quelques leçons en solo de temps en temps, mais malheureusement aujourd'hui je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider. Je croule sous les dossiers.  
\- Il n'y a aucuns soucis, merci beaucoup !  
\- Allez, mettez-vous à table les enfants, annonça vivement Natasha en apportant les plats sur la table. Tony et Sam ne vont pas tarder.

En effet les deux hommes arrivèrent très vite et tout le monde se mit à table. Natasha se mit en bout de table, entourée de Steve et Tony. Wanda décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui, Sam s'installant en face d'elle, à côté de Steve.  
Le milliardaire ne disait rien et affichait une mine désolée que tout le monde remarqua sans peine. La jeune Maximoff lui saisit la main droite et la serra en un signe de réconfort, ce qui redonna le sourire à son voisin. Les autres ne dirent rien, regardant affectueusement la scène.  
Le pardon peut se montrer de bien différentes façons, se mit à penser Natasha alors que Tony apposait son autre main sur celle de sa voisine avant de lever son verre.

\- A ceux qui nous manquent, dit-il en tendant son verre en direction de Wanda.  
\- _**Et l'amour que nous avons pour eux**_ , répondit-elle en trinquant avec son verre de soda.  
\- Désolé mais personne ici ne parle le sokovien, annonça Sam quelque peu gêné.  
\- Ça veut dire : Et l'amour que nous avons pour eux, répondit la jeune femme en jouant avec son accent. Et je suis sokovienne mais je parle le sokovar, le terme est différent.

Le reste du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur puis chacun retourna à ses occupations, Sam reparti s'entraîner alors que Steve accompagnait Tony jusqu'à son labo.  
Les deux femmes restèrent ensembles au salon, une tasse de thé à la main, fixant le paysage par la baie vitrée. Juste à côté du Quartier Général se trouvait une petite forêt qui s'étendait droit devant elles. Wanda savait que quelque part à l'intérieur, dans une petite clairière, reposait le corps de son frère.  
Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'enterrer en Sokovie. Même dans la mort elle avait besoin de lui auprès d'elle. Tout avait été pris en charge par le SHIELD et Clint avait tenu à tout organiser lui-même. Tout était allé très vite. Trois jours après la mort du jeune sokovien l'enterrement avait eu lieu et deux jours après ça Laura Barton avait accouché du petit Nathaniel Pietro Barton, ce bébé que Clint n'avait vu que quelques jours avant de disparaître.  
Alors que Wanda était perdue dans ses souvenirs de la Sokovie et de son frère elle crut entendre un faible murmure.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda la jeune femme à Natasha.  
\- Non, quoi donc ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… on aurait dit que quelqu'un appelait, mais ça venait de loin.  
\- Surement des agents en exercice, en bas.  
\- Je ne crois pas, annonça la magicienne en se levant. Comme un murmure. Qui viendrait de dehors.  
\- « _…da._ »  
\- Là ! Vous avez entendu, vous aussi ?  
\- Non Wanda, absolument rien !

Natasha s'était levée et regardait fixement sa collègue.

\- « _Aide-moi, s'il te plait Wanda !_ »  
\- C'est… c'est une voix dans ma tête, dit alors cette dernière en se tournant vers l'agent Romanoff. On dirait qu'elle vient de…

Elle posa ses mains sur la vitre tout en fermant les yeux et se concentra sur la voix, pas moyen de savoir si elle était masculine ou féminine. Soudain son esprit s'agrippa à cette voix, remontant jusqu'à son origine. Au milieu de la forêt.

\- **_Impossible !_**  
 _«_ _Aide-moi, ma sœur... Je n'arrive plus à respirer._ »

Coupant le lien, Wanda expulsa sa magie de ses mains et brisa la vitre avant de sauter dans le vide, du cinquième étage. Elle réactiva ses pouvoirs afin de léviter jusqu'à l'orée des bois et une fois ses pieds au sol, la jeune Maximoff se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
De son côté Natasha s'était précipité dans les couloirs pour prévenir les autres.

\- Steve ! Hurla la russe dans le micro situé dans sa montre. Maximoff vient de briser la vitre du salon et s'est jetée du cinquième avant de courir vers la tombe de son frère ! Ramenez tous vos fesses et équipez-vous !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Sam en la rejoignant au pas de course.  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Elle divaguait complètement !

Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après et se ruèrent tous ensemble à la suite de Wanda. Natasha menait étonnement la course malgré ses talons hauts alors que Tony, à la traîne, se maudissait d'avoir séché les séances de sport avec les autres. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de pénétrer dans cette fameuse clairière, où reposait Pietro Maximoff.  
Wanda était là, agenouillée à même le sol.  
Son frère jumeau dans ses bras.  
Tous deux étaient couverts de terre et d'herbes, Pietro semblait dormir alors que sa sœur le serrait de toutes ses forces et bégayant des phrases dans sa langue natale. Steve observa fixement le jeune homme allongé avant de poser un genou au sol aux côtés des jumeaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Wanda ? Demanda Sam en reprenant son souffle.  
\- Il… il est en vie… réussit à lui répondre la jeune Maximoff entre deux sanglots.

Tony plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pendant que Rogers posait deux doigts sur la gorge de Pietro. Le battement était là. Faible. Mais inexplicablement là.

\- Elle dit vrai, il est vivant ! Hurla Steve en prenant le miraculé dans ses bras.  
\- Mais…  
\- Pas le temps Natasha ! Prévient tout de suite les secours du QG ! Sam, avec moi. Tony raccompagne Wanda !

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, Sam et Natasha sur ses talons.  
Tony quant à lui ne parvint à bouger, fixant l'ancienne tombe sans vraiment la voir. Soudain, un violent spasme le fit tomber au sol et vomit d'une traite tout le contenu de son estomac, le faisant pleurer par la même occasion.  
Ce fut quand elle entendit les sanglots que la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Ne prenant pas la peine de se lever elle se dirigea vers le milliardaire et lui attrapa le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule dans ce qui lui avait servi de repas de midi. Il se précipita sur elle et se jeta dans ses bras, ne retenant plus ses sanglots. Wanda le berça pendant quelques minutes avant de l'aider péniblement à se relever. Elle passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules et commença à rentrer à la base.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé te ramener, à la base ? Articula Tony en fixant le sol.  
\- Vous revoilà enfin. La touche d'humour quand il ne faut pas.  
\- Je suis désolé Wanda. Tellement désolé…

La jeune femme ne dit rien et continua sa marche silencieuse, pleurant elle aussi. Très vite Tony se redressa mais laissa son bras autour de ses épaules, ne voulant pas la lâcher tout de suite. Wanda cala sa main gauche dans le dos de son collègue et stoppa ses larmes, le plus dur était derrière eux.  
La base fit bientôt son apparition et à sa vue les deux Avengers se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Le cœur de Pietro Maximoff s'était remis à battre.  
Mais le cœur de Wanda Maximoff, en revanche, n'allait pas guérir de sitôt.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Au détour d'un couloir

Lorsque Pietro ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois il fixa un moment le plafond, se demandant où il pouvait se trouver, avant de se redresser pour examiner les lieux. Une chambre dépourvue d'ameublement, aux murs gris souris et un sol en lino bleu. Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit sur lequel il se trouvait, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon et un t-shirt blancs, ainsi qu'une table de chevet et une chaise sur sa gauche.

\- Wanda ? Tu es là ?

Sa voix résonna étrangement à ses oreilles mais il ne s'en soucia pas et essaya de poser ses pieds au sol. Sa tête lui tournait, sa gorge était desséchée et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Tu es réveillé. C'est parfait.

Pietro releva soudainement la tête vers la porte. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et encore moins entendu la personne entrer dans la pièce. Il se contenta de fixer son visiteur sans rien dire.

\- Comment ça va, gamin ?  
\- Toi ? Je… Et bien ma tête me fait un mal de chien mais à part ça... je crois que ça va. Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
\- Le lieu n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.  
\- Si tu le dis. T'es franchement aussi bizarre qu'avant la… On a gagné, au fait ? S'enquit le jeune sokovien.  
\- On a gagné.  
\- Ma sœur va bien ?  
\- Ta sœur va bien.  
\- T'as vraiment un souci dans ta tête ! T'es limité en vocabulaire ?  
\- Je t'emmerde, répondit son interlocuteur et plaçant ses mains dans son dos.  
\- Parfait, lâcha sèchement Pietro. Puisque tu n'es pas décidé à répondre à mes questions tu veux bien, au moins, me conduire jusqu'à ma sœur ?  
\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
\- Encore une question débile et je te fais bouffer ton déguisement !  
\- D'accord, d'accord ! Céda l'homme en réajustant sa tenue noire et violette, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. Vient avec moi, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Pietro se leva du mieux qu'il put et le suivi hors de la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand et long couloir blanc qui contenait de nombreuses portes.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on est ? Parce que niveau déco, c'est à chier et un peu flippant.  
\- C'est au goût du proprio, visiblement. C'est assez nouveau, en fait. Pour le reste… Si tu veux voir ta sœur je serai obligé de te dire où nous sommes.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire, alors ?  
\- Parce que le savoir pourrait bien renverser toute la situation. Et te faire changer d'avis.  
\- C'est du délire ! Pourquoi je ne voudrai plus revoir ma sœur ? Demanda Pietro en s'immobilisant.

Son guide fit quelques pas de plus avant de s'arrêter à son tour.

\- Peut-être parce que ta sœur est vivante. Mais toi, non.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Tu es mort il y a quelques jours mais ton corps s'est guéri et a cicatrisé tout seul. Chose fortement extraordinaire, puisque toute personne serait morte. Définitivement. Maintenant, ton cerveau pourrait redémarrer mais il semblerait qu'il soit indécis et pèse le pour et le contre.  
\- Je suis… mort ?  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

L'individu fit volte-face et s'approcha du jeune en lui désignant son haut. Le sokovien vit très vite son maillot se couvrir d'auréoles rouges et dégoulinantes comme si ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Pietro se sentit soudainement très nauséeux et souleva son haut. Plus rien. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir senti le sang s'écouler le long de son ventre.

\- Donc t'es en train de me dire qu'on est…  
\- Dans ta tête. Un peu vide de décoration mais c'est dû au fait de ton réveil en cours, ou non. Je dois savoir si tu es prêt ou non.  
\- Tu vas me dire que c'est toi mon cerveau ? La bonne blague ! Pourquoi je t'aurai choisi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Je ne sais même pas moi-même si c'est toi qui a choisi ou si cela s'est fait tout seul. Et tu devrai éprouver une certaine fierté d'avoir un cerveau avec une aussi belle gueule ! répondit « l'encéphale » en prenant la pose.  
\- Dans tes rêves ! Bon alors comment je me réveille ? Je dois prendre une de ces portes et je dois choisir la bonne sinon je ne sortirai jamais de ce coma de malheur ?  
\- Oh non, ne te mets pas trop la pression. Tu dois juste atteindre le fond du couloir et ouvrir la porte que te fera face. Aucune erreur possible !  
\- Bien… tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au bout ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Puis tu pourras en profiter pour discuter un peu avec toi-même, si je puis me permettre.  
\- Je ne suis plus à une blague vaseuse près, capitula Pietro en se mettant en marche.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, le jeune sokovien assimilant les choses lentement mais surement. Au bout d'un moment le couloir pris des couleurs et Pietro se senti mieux.  
Et puis d'un seul coup, elle apparut devant eux. Grande et solide. D'une apparence si simple et pourtant si belle.

\- C'est elle, articula difficilement Pietro. On dirait qu'elle cache de merveilleuses choses de l'autre côté.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour moi le chemin s'arrête ici. Tu devrai te changer avant de partir, tu seras plus à l'aise.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Bah qui sait ? Ou peut-être que si tu as la même tenue que celle que tu portes dans ton cercueil je serai moins déstabilisé à ton réveil.  
\- Si tu insistes... ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi dans ma tête.  
\- Ne me tends pas trop le bâton, non plus.

Pietro ne pris pas la peine de répondre et avisa l'armoire que son interlocuteur lui montrait. Il aurait juré qu'elle n'était pas là, il y a quelques secondes. Il en sorti un costard sobre et élégant de couleur noire, pas tout à fait ses vêtements de prédilection mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Tu veux bien te retourner ?  
\- Tu te demandes à toi-même de te retourner le cerveau ? Et tu dis que mes blagues sont pourries…  
\- Écrase et tourne-toi ! Pervers !  
\- A qui la faute ? plaisanta l'homme en se tournant vers l'armoire.

Une fois le jeune sokovien habillé son interlocuteur se tourna vers lui, il tenait un globe en verre dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Pietro.  
\- Je dirai que c'est un des liens que tu possèdes avec ta sœur et qu'il est rempli de sa magie.  
\- Oui, ça à l'intérieur, ça ressemble bien à sa magie. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?  
\- Par terre, dans l'armoire. On dirait qu'il représente ton avenir. Avenir qui s'est retrouvé enterré avec toi par ceux qui t'aiment vu qu'ils te croient mort.

Le jeune sokovien posa la main sur le globe rougeoyant et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans un autre endroit.  
C'était en pleine campagne, non loin d'une grande ferme. Pietro se voyait à une centaine de mètres de lui, accompagné de sa sœur et d'autres personnes. Les avengers, pour la plupart. Le soleil se couchait mais le jeune homme était sûr que son… autre lui tenait la main de quelqu'un en particulier. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand la fameuse personne se pencha pour embrasser son double. L'original eu un hoquet de surprise qui lui fit lâcher le globe qui était restée dans les mains de l'homme en noir. La scène se volatilisa et tous deux se retrouvèrent devant la porte. L'orbe avait disparu.

\- Voilà qui est très intéressant. Et plein de sens aussi, annonça l'homme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, tout sourire.  
\- Intéressant ? C'est vraiment gênant, surtout ! Je sais même pas si j'avais le droit de voir ça.  
\- Ça ne posera aucun problème, étant donné que tu ne t'en souviendras pas à ton réveil.  
\- Je vais oublier ?  
\- Tu vas tout oublier depuis que tu t'es réveillé, pour être précis.  
\- Même toi alors ?  
\- Vaut peut-être mieux, je suis pas sûr que ce soit très sain de discuter avec son cerveau.  
\- Pas faux. Bon, c'est le moment alors. Comment je suis ?

L'interlocuteur de Pietro s'avança et posa une main sur la joue de ce dernier, devinant aisément ses craintes.

\- Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr. Ce futur est tout à fait possible, maintenant. Et visiblement, je ne serai pas loin.  
\- En fait t'es plutôt cool comme mec ! Mais comme je me souviendrai pas avoir dit ça, ça va. Je peux savoir ton nom ?

Il avait demandé ça à l'homme et non à son cerveau qui se cachait derrière. Son interlocuteur afficha un grand sourire, planta ses yeux gris dans ceux du jeune homme et lui murmura son nom à l'oreille. Satisfait de la réponse, Pietro prit une grande inspiration s'avança vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir toute seule. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil il se tourna et finit sa marche à reculons.

\- Clint Barton, toi et moi on va bien s'entendre dans ma nouvelle vie !


	5. Chapitre 4

Lexique de ce chapitre :

\- Dialogue

« _ **Message vocal** »_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une pénitence bien trop cruelle

 _10 Février :_

Les trois jours qui suivirent le retour du jeune Maximoff furent des plus angoissants, surtout pour sa sœur. Pietro était peut-être revenu d'entre les morts mais son état n'était pas des plus positifs, au début. Elle ne l'avait quitté à aucun moment, mis à part pour le confort de son frère, s'occupant comme elle le pouvait en attendant son réveil avec divers livres ou en tenant informées les fréquentes visites qu'ils avaient.  
Le troisième soir, Wanda lisait un livre que Tony lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle releva la tête et sourit en voyant Natasha entrer.

\- Coucou, chuchota l'espionne en refermant la porte avec son pied. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.  
\- Merci, c'est gentil ! Mais quelle heure il est ?  
\- Quasiment vingt-deux heures, répondit Natasha en posant le plateau à côté de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
\- Un livre sur les arts martiaux. Tony me l'a donné tout à l'heure, il pense que ça peut me servir pour ma gestuelle quand je me sers de mes pouvoirs. Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tony a rarement de mauvaises idées. Pour notre entraînement et équipement, je veux dire. On lui doit beaucoup d'arsenal.  
\- Je n'en doute pas ! Il prépare déjà plein de gadgets pour Pietro. Sa vitesse a l'air de beaucoup l'inspirer.  
\- Et pour Pietro ? Il y a des améliorations ?  
\- Il va beaucoup mieux, oui. Les médecins disent qu'on doit juste attendre qu'il se réveille.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient Natasha remarqua soudainement un collier parmi tous ceux que portait sa collègue. Une plume. Enfermée dans un écrin de verre.  
Une plume de faucon.

\- Natasha ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je t'écoute, répondit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.  
\- Ton téléphone a vibré pendant quelques secondes, indiqua Wanda avant de d'engloutir une frite enduite de cheddar fondu. Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?  
\- Non, pas du tout !

L'agent Romanoff attrapa son téléphone et le fixa un moment sans comprendre ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de numéro.

\- Ce ne serait pas… ?  
\- C'est un numéro sokovien, dit lentement la plus jeune en attrapant la main de son frère. Tu viens de recevoir un message vocal. Tu veux que je traduise ?  
\- Sait-on jamais, acquiesça Natasha.

Cette dernière ouvrit le message et enclencha le haut-parleur.

Tout d'abord il n'y eu aucune voix, juste un bruit de pluie au loin avant qu'un toussotement grave ne vienne rompre le calme.

« _**Euh… Salut Nat'. C'est… c'est moi.** »_

Les deux femmes cessèrent de bouger, voir même de respirer.

« **_Je sais même pas par où commencer en fait,_** dit la voix en rigolant faiblement. _**Je… je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ce que je vous ai fait mais je souffrais trop pour pouvoir continuer comme si de rien n'était. Je suis retourné en Sokovie… Je suis allé voir leur parents pour leur dire ce qui s'est passé. Je rentre à la maison dès demain. Prévient la petite pour moi dès que tu as ce message, si je me débrouille bien j'arriverai dans trois jours.** »_

Natasha leva les yeux vers la concernée. Ainsi Clint avait eu besoin d'aller jusque devant la tombe de Django et Marya Maximoff pour essayer d'alléger sa culpabilité.

« **_J'ai vu son visage avant qu'il ne tombe, Natasha. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça,_** ajouta l'archer dans un sanglot. _**Garde-le bien pour toi mais j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit encore là !** »_

Le message s'acheva dès que la dernière phrase fut prononcée et la pièce retomba dans le silence. Les deux femmes étaient ravies de savoir que Clint allait bien et leur reviendrait bientôt mais elles étaient en même temps peinées vis à vis de sa souffrance qu'il n'avait pu partager avec personne.

\- Cet idiot de vieillard… Il n'avait pas besoin de se punir aussi sévèrement.  
\- Pietro… murmura Wanda en se retournant vers lui.

Ce dernier la fixait de ses yeux bleus avec un petit sourire qui lui disait qu'il était bien là, bien vivant.

\- J'ai cru te perdre à jamais !  
\- Je le croyais aussi. Mais je suis là maintenant et je te lâcherai plus !  
\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
\- Juste assez pour entendre que cet imbécile est allé chercher le pardon sur la tombe de papa et maman…  
\- Pietro ! Ton… départ l'a beaucoup affecté.  
\- … Enfin. S'il va bien c'est l'essentiel.

Natasha qui, jusque là, était restée en retrait s'avança vers le lit pour être au plus proche du jeune homme.

\- Bonsoir Pietro. Avec tous ces événements nous n'avons pas été présenté dans les formes. Je m'appelle Natasha Romanoff. Bon retour parmi nous, dit-elle en le tendant la main en souriant.  
\- Oui je me souviens de vous. Je vous remercie. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?  
\- Je sais que vous aimeriez vous retrouver tous les deux mais il est impératif que les médecins vous auscultent au plus vite. Wanda pourra rester auprès de vous.  
\- Vous êtes sûre ? Je me sens parfaitement bien !  
\- Ce ne sera pas grand-chose, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Natasha en tapotant sur un tablette accrochée au mur. Je vous laisse, ils vont arriver.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle enclencha le micro sa montre.

\- Le vent s'est levé. Je répète, le vent s'est levé.

Lorsque les jumeaux furent seuls, Pietro se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Le vent ? Fit-il en grimaçant.  
\- Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, en fait, répondit-elle en le recoiffant.

Comme convenu deux médecins arrivèrent et s'occupèrent brièvement de Pietro et repartirent après avoir conseillé à sa sœur de ne pas trop tarder. Il allait devoir se lever tôt le lendemain.

\- Quelle histoire, souffla le jeune homme en s'allongeant à nouveau dans son lit.  
\- En effet.  
\- Quelque chose te tracasse.  
\- Non, pas du tout ! La pression peut enfin retomber maintenant que tu es réveillé.  
\- Mais ?

Wanda ne répondit pas, une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Elle fit un sourire malicieux à son frère puis se leva pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Rien d'important. Allez, repose-toi. Maintenant on a toute la vie pour être tous les deux !  
\- Tu as raison… A demain, petite sœur.

Pietro ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendormir. Son corps n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré et il savait très bien que dormir était le meilleur moyen pour lui de se rétablir au plus vite. Et plus vite il serait sur pied, plus vite il pourrait sortir de cet endroit pour aller cuisiner sa sœur. Elle lui avait laissé un assez mauvais pressentiment.  
Wanda, de son côté, se coucha rapidement aussi et s'endormit en souhaitant que le lendemain soit aussi parfait que cette soirée.

Le journée du lendemain passa assez rapidement. Pietro reçu de nombreuses visites des Avengers puis fut autorisé à quitter l'espace médical pour aller s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Tony se proposa même de l'aider à choisir sa décoration ultérieurement, ce que le jeune accepta volontiers.  
Pour l'instant les deux jumeaux étaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle, pianotait sur son téléphone avec Natasha, qui se retrouvait encore une fois bloquée en réunion pour plaider la cause de Clint, pendant que son frère regardait la télé d'un air absent, il n'avait pas réussi à faire parler sa sœur.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu avais en tête hier soir ?  
\- Combien de fois tu vas me poser cette question, encore ?  
\- Je veux savoir !  
\- Ça concerne Hawkeye.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Ton vieillard adoré.  
\- Je ne l'adore pas, soutint Pietro en rougissant malgré lui.  
\- Ah ? J'aurai juré pourtant, minauda sa sœur.  
\- J'adore lui mener la vie dure, c'est tout.  
\- C'est déjà pas mal. D'ailleurs sa femme devrait bientôt arriver.

Aucune réponse, le jeune femme n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur la télévision.

\- Comment il s'appelle, au fait ?  
\- Tu pourras lui demander quand il rentrera, répondit Wanda, tout sourire.

Soudain Tony entra dans la chambre sans même frapper, l'air anxieux et quelque peu essoufflé.

\- Vous devez voir ça les jeunes, ça s'est passé ce matin en Sokovie.

D'un mouvement de doigt sur son téléphone le milliardaire fit apparaître une vidéo sur la télévision. Il s'agissait d'un reportage sokovien à propos d'une explosion qui avait eu lieu dans un aéroport suite à un grosse altercation. L'incident avait causé de sérieux dégâts et on comptait déjà une cinquantaine de victimes. Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête d'un bloc vers Tony, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir. Ce dernier pianota sur son téléphone et une autre vidéo s'afficha. La vidéo d'une caméra de surveillance qui avait filmé toute la scène avant de finir carbonisée. Tout n'était pas très net mais il fut facile de deviner ce qui avait apeuré Tony. Il fut facile de voir ce qui brisa plus d'un cœur, ce jour là.  
Il fut facile de distinguer Clint Barton dans ce hall avant que l'explosion ne carbonise tout.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : corps meurtri

 _11 Février :_

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! Laissez moi venir avec vous !

Cela faisait pratiquement une heure que le jeune Maximoff criait à tue-tête qu'il voulait accompagner les Avengers à la recherche de Clint. Comme Wanda n'avait pas réussi à le raisonner ce fut Tony qui se résolu à attraper le jeune homme par la taille pour le poser sur son épaule afin de le retenir de force.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es encore en pleine convalescence. Arrête de gesticuler, tu pèses une tonne.

\- C'est mes muscles, ça, papy ! D'ailleurs t'es anormalement costaud toi aussi. L'armure ne fait pas tout le boulot, en fin de compte, ajouta Pietro d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, snowman !

\- Tony a raison, Pietro. Tu...

\- Oh Steve j'adore quand tu dis ça, recommence !

Ledit Steve eu un temps d'arrêt de quelques secondes pendant que Natasha et Wanda faisaient leur possible pour ne pas rire alors que Pietro, toujours sur l'épaule du milliardaire, semblait au bord du désespoir.

\- Pietro, reprit Steve. J'apprécie énormément que tu veuilles à ce point retrouver l'agent Barton mais il nous faut y aller en petit nombre, nous ne devons pas porter trop l'attention sur nous en ce moment, pas en Sokovie. Et surtout tu...

\- Oui je sais je ne suis réveillé que depuis hier et je dois encore me reposer ! Mais merde, vous avez deux personnes ici qui sont originaires de Sokovie, soyez un peu logiques !

\- On comprend ton angoisse Pietro, intervint l'agent Romanoff. J'ai autant envie que toi de le retrouver et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Cependant tu dois rester ici avec ta sœur. Fais-nous confiance, s'il te plaît.

Pietro fixa le sol un moment et capitula.

\- Très bien... Je peux descendre ?

Tony reposa le jeune homme au sol et lui fit une tape dans le dos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Steve et Natacha seront très vite de retour et tu pourras taquiner ton Hawkeye adoré autant que tu le voudras !

Contre tout attente Pietro ne dit rien, le rouge qui le prenait aux joues l'empêchait d'envoyer balader le milliardaire. Wanda ne manqua pas de le remarquer, son idée commençait à se confirmer.

\- Vous n'allez pas avec eux ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Ma présence là-bas n'est pas nécessaire. Au même point qu'elle n'est pas vraiment souhaitée dans ce pays. Et surtout je me suis proposé pour accompagner notre miraculé faire des achats pour sa chambre.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien tout gérer, Stark ?

\- Vous en faites pas Captain ! J'adore le baby-sitting ! Et les enfants m'adorent !

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, au grand malheur de Tony. Le Quinjet décolla rapidement avec Natasha et Steve à bord et le hangar redevint silencieux.

\- Ils vont nous le ramener, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bon allez, la flèche. On va les faire ces courses ?

\- J'arrive… Tu viens, Wanda ?

\- Euh… en fait je pensais rester ici pour accueillir Madame Barton. Elle n'est pas au courant pour l'explosion et elle ne doit pas vivre ça toute seule.

\- C'est toi tout craché ! Dit Pietro en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Et puis vous devez discuter tous les deux, murmura Wanda à son frère. Donne-lui une chance, il en a besoin.

Pietro desserra son étreinte et sourit à sa sœur avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Quelques instants plus tard Tony roulait en direction du centre commercial. Pietro fixait la route en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire au milliardaire.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Ces dernières années nous n'avions pas vraiment ce genre de projets avec ma sœur.

\- Tout ça va changer maintenant. Je vais tout faire pour !

\- Merci… Tony.

Une fois arrivés au centre commercial l'ambiance était plus détendue même si le jeune Maximoff restait un peu nerveux.

\- Alors comme ça toi et Steve vous… commença Pietro en lorgnant sur une grosse horloge murale vintage.

\- On ?

\- Bah, t'en pinces pour lui on dirait.

\- Peut-être bien. Si tu veux bien ne pas trop ébruiter ça je… pourrais peut-être ne pas trop ébruiter que tu en pinces pour l'archer.

\- Où est-ce que t'es allé cherché un truc pareil ? Demanda le jeune en scannant les références de l'horloge. Ok je le charriais beaucoup mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

\- Pourtant vous feriez un beau couple !

\- C'est gentil merci. On ira en parler à sa femme, une fois rentrés ? Dit Pietro en s'énervant.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Désolé. Allez, finissons rapidement et rentrons.

Pendant ce temps, au Quartier Général, Wanda se préparait pour recevoir Laura Barton qui allait bientôt arriver. Elle avait enfilé une robe noire, sobre, avec un cardigan rouge et coiffé ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval classique. Une fois prête elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit patiemment. Elle ne savait même pas par où elle allait commencer.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Wanda Maximoff ?

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise de ne pas avoir entendu son invitée entrer dans le salon des Avengers. Elle se leva et s'avança vers Laura Barton.

\- Bonjour, oui c'est bien moi. Vous devez être Madame Barton ?

\- Bonjour, c'est moi en effet. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi également ! Venez vous asseoir, je vais faire du thé.

\- C'est très gentil merci mais je préférerai vous aider. Ça m'aidera à décompresser un peu si je fais quelque chose.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Wanda en souriant.

Pendant que Laura s'occupait de préparer le thé la jeune femme prit le temps de l'observer. Même si elle avait l'air fatiguée elle arborait un sourire chaleureux et tous ces gestes étaient doux et délicats.

Des qu'elles furent installées Wanda décida de se lancer sans attendre.

\- Alors… Comme vous le savez votre mari nous a contacté hier dans la nuit. Il se trouve en Sokovie et nous a fait savoir qu'il rentrait dès aujourd'hui. Malheureusement il y a eu une explosion à l'aéroport et il fait partie des blessés.

\- Alors ça veut dire que…

\- Qu'il est vivant. Par chance il n'était pas assez proche pour que ce soit mortel. Un hôpital l'a pris en charge immédiatement et à l'heure actuelle Natasha et Steve sont allé le chercher pour que nous prenions le relais.

\- Seigneur… murmura Laura dans un sanglot. Savez-vous quel est son état ?

\- Non malheureusement. Je n'ai pas pu avoir ces informations.

Une fois la pression retombée Laura sembla enfin réaliser à qui elle s'adressait vraiment.

\- Wanda… quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Je… je vais avoir vingt-cinq ans en Juillet.

\- Comment pouvez-vous supporter tout ça ? Vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant.

Wanda raconta toute son histoire ainsi que celle de son frère et Laura l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Les deux femmes discutèrent ensuite un long moment jusqu'à ce que Tony et Pietro fassent leur entrée dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Laura, lança Tony en s'avançant vers elle. Désolé, on ne savait pas que vous étiez encore ici.

\- Aucun problème, répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Comment vont les enfants ?

\- Ils se portent bien, même s'ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour leur père. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à New-York ?

\- Le SHIELD avait besoin d'un petit coup de main, puis une chose en entraînant une autre… Nous sommes juste venu chercher à boire avant d'aménager la chambre du jeune Maximoff.

Madame Barton tourna alors la tête vers Pietro qui était resté en retrait, fixant ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur elle souleva son menton pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Alors c'est vous, Pietro Maximoff ?

\- Oui madame, murmura le sokovien.

Pietro ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard de Laura. Il attendait sa sentence. Peut importe si c'était une gifle ou des hurlements, pourvu que ce soit rapide.

Que pouvait-il espérer de toute façon ?

A cause de lui le mari de cette femme s'était enfui, abandonnant quasiment sa famille et ses amis sans la moindre explication et alors qu'il allait revenir cet accident venait assombrir le tableau encore plus…

\- Merci pour tout, Pietro !

Sans qu'il eu le temps de réagir Laura l'avait enlacé puis serré contre elle. Elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait compris et ne l'avait pas repoussé. Comme une mère réconforte son fils. Un fils qui n'avait pas ressentit une telle chaleur depuis bien des années.

\- Mais je… j'ai….

\- Sauvé mon mari avant tout ! Vous n'êtes pas responsables de ce qui s'est passé par la suite, c'était les choix de mon mari.

\- J'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement.

\- Tout ira bien, vous verrez !

Le petit groupe resta encore quelques minutes au salon à discuter puis décidèrent d'aider Pietro à installer sa nouvelle chambre. Le sokovien n'avait pas acheté énormément et tout fut installé en une heure à peine.

Alors que Tony allait proposer de retourner au salon pour boire un coup il reçu un message de Friday.

Le Captain et l'agent Romanoff venaient tout juste d'arriver avec Clint.

Un éclair bleu quitta soudainement la pièce, laissant les deux adultes et sa sœur jumelle sur le carreau. Pietro ne se souciait même pas de savoir s'il bousculait des agents ou non, tout comme il n'avait que faire des recommandations des médecins lui disant de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir.

Il voulait revoir le vieillard. Il devait le revoir et lui coller son poing dans la face ! Lui dire ses quatre vérités et peut-être, accessoirement, lui dire aussi de rester en vie, de s'accrocher.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'aile médicale il s'arrêta en voyant le docteur Cho.

\- Où est-il ?

\- En salle d'opération, Monsieur Maximoff. Les médecins sokoviens ont fait un admirable travail, il va s'en tirer. De ce qu'on sait actuellement il a une jambe dans un très sale état et plusieurs blessures à la tête dont une assez sérieuse.

\- Bien. Je peux le voir ?

\- Pas tout de suite, je le crains. Les médecins s'occupent encore de sa jambe. Mais d'ici deux heures vous pourrez le voir. Je dois y retourner, pouvez-vous transmettre les informations aux autres ?

Pietro fit un simple hochement de tête et laissa le docteur Cho retourner en salle d'opération.

Deux heures d'attente c'était pas la fin du monde, c'est tout du moins ce qu'il crut.

Madame Barton arriva avec Wanda et Tony au bout de cinq minutes, il leur répéta ce que Helen Cho lui avait appris et il se remis à faire les cent pas devant la porte où avait disparu le médecin. Après presque trente minutes à regarder son frère tourner en rond Wanda se tourna vers Laura et lui montra son malaise vis à vis de Pietro, cette dernière lui fit comprendre silencieusement que ce n'était rien puis se leva pour aller chercher des cafés. Elle revint peu de temps après en compagnie de Natasha et Steve, tous les trois tenaient les boissons pour tout le monde. La veuve noire tendit un gobelet de thé à sa jeune collègue pendant que Laura s'approchait de Pietro. Ce dernier sorti de sa rêverie quand il vit un gobelet de chocolat chaud se présenter sous son nez.

\- Merci, dit-il à la mère de famille. Comment vous avez su ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que le café contre les angoisses. Et je ne vous vois pas tellement amateur de caféine.

\- C'est vrai, répondit le jeune en souriant. Merci encore.

Laura retourna s'asseoir après lui avoir souri, en la suivant du regard Pietro remarqua soudainement que tout le monde le regardait. Tony mourrait d'envie de lui faire une remarque mais il savait plus que quiconque que c'était tout sauf le moment. Le jeune sokovien fit comme si de rien n'était et s'avança jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où il s'assit par terre pour boire sa boisson.

Lorsque Helen apparu enfin plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées et ne restait dans la petite salle d'attente que Laura Barton et Pietro, qui dormait sur sa chaise.

\- Madame Barton ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Oui c'est moi !

\- Votre mari est hors de danger.

\- Grâce au ciel, merci ! Sanglota Laura en étreignant le médecin. Excusez-moi, continuez !

\- L'entaille sur sa tête n'est plus qu'un souvenir, le bandage c'est surtout pour que la plaie se repose. Pour ce qui est de sa jambe gauche il va avoir besoin de rééducation mais s'il fait ce qu'il faut elle redeviendra comme avant. La partie la moins réjouissante en revanche…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda subitement Pietro qui avait réussi à se faire oublier.

\- Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien, repris Helen. Aussi bien de la part de sa famille que de ses collègues.

\- Docteur, je vous en prie ! Implora le jeune homme.

\- Il… il a perdu quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de son audition. Les chances pour qu'il les retrouve relèveraient du miracle. Je suis désolée !


	7. Chapitre 6

_« Télépathie »_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Je suis là

 _13 Février :_

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Clint avait les yeux perdus dans le ciel gris. Assis dans son vieux fauteuil en cuir, il n'avait pas bougé depuis son réveil. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Pietro Maximoff.

Revoir le jeune sokovien en vie avait provoqué une crise de panique chez l'archer qui ne s'était calmée que lorsqu'il fut seul avec Laura, qui s'était allongée à ses côtés.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Il ne l'entendit pas mais pu lire sur ses lèvres. Il sut toute l'histoire. Le miracle de Pietro, l'incident en Sokovie, l'inquiétude que son départ avait provoqué. Ce qui lui fit le plus de mal ne fut pas de s'apercevoir que Laura ne parla jamais de rester auprès de lui dans cette épreuve... Ce qui le blessa le plus c'est ce silence qui l'entourait. Car il était la preuve de ses échecs.

Tout ceux qui lui étaient cher avaient souffert pas sa faute.

C'est pour ça que sa voix disparut. Que son regard s'éteignit. Que toute volonté d'aller mieux l'abandonna.

En deux jours il eu la visite de nombreux médecins et tous ses collègues. S'il était réactif à ce que demandaient les médecins il ne regarda ni même ne répondit aux autres, se refusant même de penser à leur prénom tant sa honte faisait rage en lui. Il failli craquer ce matin quand il vit Pietro dans le reflet de la vitre. Le voir à côté de sa sœur lui fit emballer son cœur et les larmes tombèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Pietro remarqua sa panique sans peine, bien que Clint soit de dos, et préféra les laisser tous les deux. Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'archer. Peu importe quoi, il lui devait bien ça !

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent.

Pietro se trouvait avec sa sœur dans le salon, ils regardaient tranquillement la télé quand soudainement un bruit de verre brisé ce fit entendre dans la cuisine. Ils s'y précipitèrent et virent Clint au milieu de la cuisine en train d'essayer de ramasser les débris d'une tasse qui lui avait échappé des mains. Lorsque les jumeaux entrèrent il releva la tête vers eux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Articula Wanda.

Clint fit un simple hochement de la tête pour lui répondre que ça allait puis il reporta son attention sur les morceaux de la tasse au sol. Morceaux qui avaient disparu. Il pensa tout de suite au gamin.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui lentement, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas vu venir, hein ?

À peine les mots sortis Pietro se sentir ridicule de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux à lui dire depuis tout ce temps. Mais Clint se contenta de pouffer légèrement avec un sourire en coin sarcastique avant de quitter la cuisine pour regagner sa chambre. Il fut interrompu au milieu du couloir par Pietro qui se planta en face de lui.

\- Laisse moi t'aider. Avec ta jambe tu ne devrais pas marcher.

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide,_ répondit mentalement l'archer. _Je n'ai_ _plus_ _besoin de rien... »_

\- Clint, s'il te plaît ! Implora Wanda derrière lui.

\- Clint ? Clint Barton, c'est ça ton vrai nom. Dit Pietro en le fixant.

Le concerné ne réagi pas et bouscula le jeune sokovien en repartant, ce qui permit à ce dernier d'exploser.

\- Hey vieillard ! Je sais que t'es pas complètement sourd et c'est presque un miracle, vu ton âge, alors tu vas bien m'écouter !

Clint s'immobilisa. Il l'entendait. Comme un murmure, mais il l'entendait.

\- N'espère pas trop pouvoir te débarrasser de ma sœur et moi comme ça ! Si on est là c'est grâce à toi ! Si on a la chance d'avoir une vie meilleure, c'est à toi qu'on la doit ! On ne te lâchera pas ! Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu guérisses et que tout redevienne comme avant !

Les hurlements de Pietro avaient été entendu par quasiment toute l'équipe qui s'était regroupée dans le couloir.

Clint, lui, fixait le vide sans bouger, sans répondre. Au bout d'une minute il se redressa et fit mine d'avancer. Pietro se précipita derrière lui et lui saisi l'épaule.

\- Hey, mais est-ce que tu m'as...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Clint se retourna violemment et attira Pietro contre lui. Sa main gauche se plaça dans le dos du jeune homme tandis que la droite se frayait un chemin dans ses cheveux blancs. L'archer enfoui son visage dans le cou du sokovien et pleura silencieusement, ce dernier ferma les yeux et fit glisser ses mains sous le sweat-shirt ouvert pour agripper le débardeur dans son dos afin de répondre à l'étreinte.

Le couloir se vida aussi vite qu'il s'était rempli, laissant les deux hommes se retrouver comme il le fallait. L'un venait de retrouver un point d'ancrage et le second venait de trouver une raison de se battre à nouveau.

\- Je te demande pardon, Pietro.

Ce fut à peine perceptible, plus faible encore qu'un murmure mais Pietro l'entendit. Il savait cependant que Clint ne parlerait plus normalement avant longtemps mais il s'en moquait.

Il parlera pour eux deux, rira, hurlera. Il le ramènera.

L'archer défit légèrement son étreinte et s'essuya maladroitement le nez avec sa manche, son regard tomba dans celui du jeune Sokovien et se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient bleu. Ce dernier avait maintenant les mains posées sur ses hanches mais il ne s'en soucia pas immédiatement, Pietro lui apportait une étrange sensation de paix et de rédemption et il voulait graver ce sentiment en lui avant que le contact ne se rompe.

\- Bah merde, alors ! Souffla Pietro en fixant les yeux gris de l'archer. Ça a été une sacrément longue journée !

Clint écarquilla les yeux et lui sourit avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Celle-là je l'ai vraiment pas vu venir, moi non plus !


End file.
